


Oh My God...

by quicksilverdeancas (quicksilvermalec)



Series: Sam Winchester Bingo [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Bingo, Castiel Bingo, Chuck Only Knows What Their Majors Are, College AU, DeanandCas bingo, First Date, First Kiss, Getting Together, I literally just have a keysmash as a tag, I'm angry cause I lost my voice so enjoy my bitterness lol, M/M, Sam Winchester Bingo, enjoy, fdkdkdkdk I love my babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 03:41:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20846951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quicksilvermalec/pseuds/quicksilverdeancas
Summary: They were roommates!3,000 words (and change) of Mutual Pining, Fluff, Adorable Boys Being In Love, and other stupid bullshit that Dean/Sil came up with at 3am while he was high as hell on cold medicine!orIn which Sam hates his roommate except for the fact that he's maybe a little bit in love with him, Gabriel is hyper and madly pining, the guy Castiel likes is wildly out of his league... or not, and Dean wishes he didn't feel the need to jerk off to the color blue.[I'm so sorry for being bad at summaries. I'm at school. Don't judge me please.]





	Oh My God...

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Sam Winchester Bingo. It covers the square "Roommates".  
This was written for the Dean and Cas Bingo. It covers the square "College AU".  
This was written for the Castiel Bingo. It covers the square "First Kiss".
> 
> I'm so tired and in so much pain right now. I'm sorry.
> 
> Enjoy!!!

“Sammy, what’s the issue again?” Dean’s voice was weary and exasperated.

“The issue, you big jerk, is my roommate. His name is Gabriel and he’s always either having really loud sex or bouncing off the walls on his eternal sugar high. Three days ago, he met a chick named Kali. Last night, he brought her back instead of the ginger he’s been seeing for like five weeks… I think her name was like, Rowena? Something exotic like that. Anyway, it’s really annoying because he always kicks me out like he has the right and I just-”

“Bone him,” Dean suggested, cutting his brother off. He was lying on his back on his own bed in his own room, tossing a little red ball into the air. Sam was sitting on the floor, leaning against the bed opposite. When Sam gave him an annoyed look, he glanced over. His ball smacked him in the face. “What? I thought you ‘don’t give a crap about gender’.” He did air quotes around the phrase, which he had lifted verbatim from Sam’s coming-out.

“I don’t,” Sam replied easily. “But I do give a crap about personality. And this guy’s personality is a disaster area!”

Dean shrugged. “Is he cute? If he’s cute, bone him anyway.”

“Right, like you’re in a position to give me advice on guys,” Sam shot back. Dean scoffed.

“I give great advice!” he protested.

“Not on men,” Sam insisted. “Which of us is out and which of us is the closeted bisexual who’s never had a boyfriend? Besides, your taste could use some improvement.”

“What are you talking about, I have excellent taste in men!”

“Methinks the lady doth protest too much,” Sam muttered back. Dean stuck out his tongue. “Extremely mature,” his brother added amusedly.

“Okay, bite me bitch.”

“No thanks, jerk, I do have _some_ standards.” He stood up as Dean tossed the red rubber ball at him. He threw it back, harder than strictly necessary, and it slammed into the wall right above Dean’s face. The older boy flinched away from it.

“Yeah, I gotta go. I have a class in like half an hour.”

Dean made an overexaggeratedly disgusted scoffing sound. “I can’t believe you actually _go _to your _classes_,” he remarked. Sam laughed.

“I do, because I actually want to do well on my exams, get my degree, and graduate from college. I actually want to make good use of the several thousand dollars I’m wasting on this shit and be able to pay back my student loans later in life! What kind of a weird creepo does _that_?” He grabbed his coat. “I’ll see you later, Dean.”

“Bye, Sammy,” Dean called, not even bothering to get up. Sam rolled his eyes as he left his brother’s dorm.

Now to just get through the only class he had with Gabriel.

#~+~#

Dean had abandoned his little red ball and was just laying on his bed with his hands behind his head and his feet up on the pillows, thinking about what Sam had said.

Sam was only half right about Dean. It was true that Dean hadn’t come out publicly yet, he was only out to his brother and his best friend Charlie, and that he had never been with a dude, he did have pretty good taste in guys.

…Which was exactly his problem.

Dean’s dorm-mate was a guy named Castiel. He was sort of an odd bird, really – to put it mildly. He had an odd obsession with bees, he had absolutely no social skills, and he wore a trench coat over a navy blue suit _every damn day_. The kid had one outfit! He was fricking brilliant, judging from all the things Dean had heard him say in the classes they shared, and he was just freaking fascinating.

Dean had no idea what to make of him, but he was strangely drawn to him, and all he wanted was to know more about what exactly made him tick.

Which was an issue because Dean was decidedly Not Out and Castiel almost certainly thought he was straight. And on top of that, there was no guarantee that he was queer and Dean could just as easily be pining over a straight guy as a gay one. He didn’t know.

There were no visible cues he could pick up on because Castiel was so socially underdeveloped and therefore Dean really had no idea whether it would be feasible to go after the guy or not.

He wanted to, though. _Oh_, he wanted to.

He was jerked out of his thoughts by the door to the dorm opening. He sat bolt upright, suddenly feeling the need to hide himself even though he hadn’t been doing anything remotely illicit or wrong or creepy. And in stepped 5 feet and 11 inches of smooth pale skin, messy dark hair, and fanfiction blue eyes. Right behind him was a girl with equally pale skin and bright red hair. “Hello, Dean,” Castiel greeted warmly.

Dean swallowed the lump in his throat and ignored the tiny voice in his head that was wondering over and over again if that chick was his girlfriend. “Hey, Cas… tiel,” he added awkwardly. This guy wasn’t his friend, he didn’t have the right to give him a nickname.

But Castiel smiled and his face lit up. “Cas,” he almost hummed. (Holy shit, this guy was going to be the death of Dean) “Cas. I like that.”

He turned to the ginger. “Anna, this is my roommate, Dean Winchester. Dean, this is my sister, Anna.”

_Sister? Oh, thank god_, Dean’s inner Panicked Gay breathed in relief.

“Anna and I were just going to study for Statistics. Would you like to join us? I seem to recall you making a remark about not doing as well as you’d hoped so far.”

Dean tried not to let his enthusiasm show. “Yeah, sure. Thanks.” Cas simply nodded in acknowledgement, smiling ever so slightly, and pulled out his statistics textbook.

#~+~#

Okay, so Sam might have been lying about Gabriel. Just a little bit.

No, not lying, exactly. Just fudging the truth a little. He wasn’t nearly as annoyed by the asshole as he made himself out to be, and the real reason he hated that the guy brought so many girls back to their room was because he was jealous of them.

So maybe Dean was right. Ugh, Sam _hated _having to admit that his brother was right. But he was. Sam should just bone the guy.

Except that Sam had seen the patterns between the girls that Gabriel banged, and he was almost 100% certain that he was not Gabriel’s type. Trying to figure out if he was LGB+ at all was hard enough, but Sam’s rather excellent gaydar helped with that, and he was fairly certain that Gabriel was pan.

But none of that made a lick of difference because Gabriel couldn’t possibly feel that way about Sam in the first place. It wasn’t like Sam was particularly interesting, and if not for the fact that they were roommates he doubted that Gabriel would have noticed him at all. Conversely, Gabriel was _exactly _Sam’s type. He was shorter, blond, energetic, and he could make bad jokes all day long, which meant he’d be very much able to put up with Sam’s brother doing it.

Sam was reminiscing sadly over this on his way out of his class when Gabriel cornered him. “Heya there, Samsquatch! How goes the ever-stressful life of a pre-law student?”

“It goes stressfully, Gabe,” Sam answered tightly. “It goes on, but stressfully.”

“Well we can’t have that, now can we? What say I take you out for ice cream? You’re free until three, aren’t you, and ice cream is a cure-all.”

“Why do you know my schedule?” Sam asked impatiently, desperate to get away from the adorable asshole he was liking more every day, with his big dimpled smiles and his mischievous sparkling eyes.

“Samzilla, you wound me!” Gabriel proclaimed, clapping one palm over his heart in a very wounded-looking gesture. “It’s as if you think I haven’t paid any attention to you at all this year! I thought we were becoming friends!”

“You thought we were becoming friends?” Sam blurted out. He didn’t mean it the way it sounded, but then it was out in the world and he couldn’t take it back. He watched in dismay as something in Gabriel’s face snapped shut.

“Nevermind. It was stupid. I’ll leave you alone now.”

“No, I’m sorry!” Sam said too hurriedly. “No, I- I didn’t realize you were trying to be my friend, that’s all. I…” he trailed off uncertainly. “I would love to go have ice cream with you. In October. At 11 am.” He grinned at Gabriel, and Gabriel grinned back.

“Great! I know the best ice cream joint in town, let’s go!”

“Well, I have an awesome car that actually belongs to my brother but I know how to get the keys without his knowledge.” Sam couldn’t physically wipe the smile off his face, and he felt like such a moron, but he also didn’t care that much.

“Fuck yes,” Gabriel answered and just like that, Sam found his new partner in crime.

#~+~#

“He’s gay.”

These were the first words Dean heard once Castiel was out of earshot, having gone to use the bathroom. Dean’s head whipped up and he stared at Anna, who’d fixed him with a knowing stare. “Wait, what?”

“Castiel,” Anna clarified. “He’s gay. And single.” At Dean’s wide-eyed stare, she scoffed. “Don’t give me that look, you’re obviously into him. I’ve noticed the way you keep staring at him, and swallowing really hard, and not making eye contact when he talks to you… the signs are everywhere. Plus, Castiel has taught me to have an excellent gaydar, and you, my friend, are as queer as they come.”

Dean opened his mouth to reply, realized he had no smartass remark to shoot back at her, closed his mouth, came up with something, and opened it again. Just then, the door to his dorm room opened again.

“Hey, sorry man, I just left my…” Sam trailed off as he saw Anna. “Who’s this?” he inquired, indicating Anna.

“Sammy,” Dean said exasperatedly, sighing. “This is Cas’ sister Anna. Anna… my pain-in-the-ass kid brother Sammy.”

“Hello… _Sammy_,” Anna said, smirking. Sam took two steps forward to get in handshake range and extended the hand that wasn’t holding a million textbooks.

“He’s the only one who gets to call me that. Sam Winchester.”

“Ah, so you’re the famous Sam Winchester,” Anna replied, still smirking, as she took his hand. “Oh, the stories I’ve heard about you.”

“You… you’ve heard stories? I mean, I have Castiel in one of my classes but I haven’t talked to him much.”

“Not from Castiel,” Anna said, sounding shocked. “From _Gabe_. You’re the famous roommate! The awesome, nerdy, sexy – and whoo, _so _sexy – one!”

Dean and Sam both gave her identical looks of pure confusion (not to brag, but they sort of had that part down after 19 years of living together). “Gabriel talks about me?” Sam asked, just as Dean spluttered, “you know Gabriel?”

Dean looked at his brother and found him blushing and staring at the floor. Anna looked between them amusedly. “Of course I know Gabriel,” she answered patiently. “He’s the third oldest of our siblings. And yes, he talks about you. Or more accurately, he _raves _about you. I swear he thinks the sun shines out your ass.”

Dean watched his brother with awe as his flush spread down his neck and he refused to make eye contact with anyone in the room. Just then, Cas decided to come back from the bathroom.

“Hello, Dean. Sam.”

Dean smiled just a little at the friendly greeting despite having seen him just a few minutes ago. “Hey, Cas,” Sam muttered. He turned to Dean, still not quite looking him in the eyes. “Dude, I need the keys to the Impala.”

“Why?” Dean asked.

“Because I need a car. And you happen to have a car,” Sam replied, sassy as ever.

Dean rolled his eyes and tossed him the keys. Sam smiled gratefully and did not take his time on his way out.

Once he was gone, Anna announced, “well, I should be heading out too. Have a good rest of your day, I’ll see you tomorrow, right Cas?”

“Of course, Anna,” Cas replied, smiling at his sister. “I wouldn’t miss it for the world.”

Dean was ready to avoid Cas, or at least pretend that none of that had happened, but it didn’t seem as though Cas would be doing the same anytime soon.

“What did Anna tell you?”

Dean grunted and shrugged. “Not much. Nothin’ I didn’t already know. Except for the fact that your brother is apparently my brother’s roommate?”

“Balthazar?”

Dean goggled at him. “You have a brother named _Balthazar_? How many brothers do you have?”

“Four,” Cas answered instantly. “And one sister. Michael, then Lucifer, then Gabriel, then Balthazar, then myself, then Anna. Gabriel, Balthazar, Anna, and I all go to the same college. For some reason.”

“Yeah, Gabriel,” Dean told him. “Gabriel is my brother’s roommate.”

Cas laughed. “Is he really? That’s interesting. Sam and I have never really talked but I have noticed him in my classes. We should the four of us go for drinks some night, perhaps.”

Dean snorted, then paused, snorted again, and before he knew it he was laughing his ass off. “What is so funny?” Cas demanded, looking like he was trying to come across as annoyed but spectacularly failing to hide his own smile.

“Did you just… say… ‘_perhaps_’?” Dean managed breathlessly between bouts of laughter. “Who the… fuck says… _perhaps_… anymore except like… super… rich pretentious… people and… medieval knights… from fantasy novels?”

Cas looked away, obviously embarrassed. “As you have pointed out on a couple occasions, my ‘people skills’ are ‘rusty’.” He did literal air quotes around the phrases. “I’m sorry, but I’ve spent the last ‘year’ talking to no one except my siblings.”

Dean smiled reassuringly. “Don’t worry man, I wasn’t judging you. I tease because I love.” Holy shit, how did he ever get that sentence out of his mouth. ‘Love’ was not a word that Dean threw around lightly, and never in reference to anyone except Sammy and – in one specific situation – a girlfriend.

But Cas didn’t even seem to notice. “Well, thank goodness, because I never know how to handle being judged.” He tried to laugh it off but he looked genuinely uncomfortable and Dean wasn’t out but he was comfortable with his sexuality and Jesus Christ, how badly he wanted to kiss that adorable pout off his face was probably blasphemy and sin but part of him – a very, very large part – really didn’t care.

So, he did what any rational, lowkey self-hating, toxically masculine bisexual would do. He cleared his throat, grabbed his coat, let the moment slide off his back like water off a duck, and told his roommate that he needed to run some errands. Just to get the fuck out of that room.

It wasn’t until he was halfway to where he’d parked his car that he remembered his brother had taken the Impala.

#~+~#

“What’s wrong, Winchester?” Gabriel teased as Sam rejoined him and they made their way toward the street where Sam knew Dean had left his car. “You seem troubled. Although to be fair that is a key facet of your personality, so… you know. Sometimes I ignore it.”

Sam rolled his eyes but mentally acknowledged that yeah, okay, he did pull his bitchfaces and do his (as Dean would call them) “pensive and brooding shoulders” quite often. But he didn’t deserve to be judged for that! His life was hard! He was a frickin’ college student!

“That… did not go the way I was expecting,” he admitted, not looking at his roommate (friend?) and hoping against hope that his blush had disappeared.

“How so?” Gabe asked just as they rounded a corner and suddenly there she was – Dean’s baby. Gabriel gasped audibly. “Oh, look at that beauty! I’m a sucker for classic cars.”

Sam had never shared Dean’s sentiment for the car, but he smirked anyway. “You like her, huh?” God_dammit_, Dean, you got him to call the fucking inanimate object ‘her’. “You and my brother would get along just great.”

“Would we?” Sam pulled the keys out and clicked the ‘unlock’ button. The headlights and taillights flashed and Gabriel gasped again. “Wait, she’s _yours_?”

Sam nodded, then paused to reconsider as he threw himself into the driver’s seat. “Well, no, technically she’s my brother’s. Well actually _technically _she’s mine, I mean, it’s my name on the deed, but my brother ‘owns’ her and drives her everywhere. I’m only allowed to drive her when Dean’s not in the car. I think it’s because he doesn’t want his pride to be damaged when he’s reminded how much better a driver I am than he is.”

Gabriel was nodding along to all of this from shotgun, as if he knew the guy, smirking a very typical Trickster-y smirk. “And yes,” Sam added, “you would get along great. Dean rebuilt this thing from the ground up and she’s in tip-top condition.”

“Make model year?” Gabriel prompted. “Like, I know she’s a Chevy, but…”

“1967 Chevrolet Impala. My brother’s pride and joy.” Sam couldn’t keep the boasting out of his voice just a little, even though he _literally could not_ give fewer fucks about cars. Anything Dean was that passionate about became important to Sam. He started the car, then glanced at Gabriel just to double-check that he was enjoying this as much as Sam was. It sure looked like it, at least.

“So ice cream?” Sam prompted. “Was there a specific place you wanted to go?”

“Uh, hellz yeah! I wouldn’t invite you on an ice cream daaaaaaa… ay out if I didn’t know exactly where we were going to go.”

Sam should have been able to reconnect the filter between his mouth and his brain, but for some reason he really couldn’t. “Did- were you about to say ‘date’? Like, is this a date?”

_Eyes on the road eyes on the road eyes on the road keep your goddamn eyes on the road, Winchester_, Sam thought aggressively at himself just a second before he glanced over at Gabriel. He was glad he had, because the blond was bright red from his temples to his collarbones.

“You alright, man?” he asked as casually as possible. Gabriel nodded and made a sound like he was choking. After a moment, he cleared his throat.

“Can- do you _want _it to be a date?” he asked, super smoothly. Sam smirked.

“Hell fucking yes I do.”

#~+~#

That was the most Dean Winchester had ever spoken to him. Generally they ignored each other, despite living in ridiculously close quarters. Or rather, Dean ignored Castiel and Cas pretended to ignore Dean while also checking him out at all hours of the night- _day._

I’m not creepy, he told himself. I am not creepy.

But Dean had just held an entire conversation with him and then abruptly left the room. If that wasn’t a crystal-clear indication that he was in no way interested in Cas, he didn’t know what was.

It wasn’t as though Castiel was particularly attractive. His eyes were boring blue and his hair was always messy. His brothers had told him time and again that the trench coat had to go but he still kept it. Because of reasons.

But Dean… Dean was absolutely gorgeous. Dean had the greenest eyes he’d ever seen. They were like two identical perfectly-cut emeralds just sitting there in the middle of his face, glittering like nobody’s business. His brown hair was always styled perfectly, just enough to look like he could’ve rolled out of bed that way, but Cas had seen him in the bathroom at 6 am enough times to know that he definitely had not. He was toned and muscular and everything Cas was looking for in a man – not to mention passionate and kind and selfless.

And totally, completely, 100% out of Castiel’s league.

He sighed, staring at his homework. He wasn’t going to get any work done while he was still thinking about this. He might as well get it over with.

#~+~#

“Dean?” came a deep voice from behind him. He didn’t know when the sun had gotten so low, or the sky so dark, or the air so cold. But it was, and his leather jacket wasn’t helping much.

He turned around slowly. “Yeah?”

“Well…” Cas looked uncomfortable. “I really like you. And I know you’re…” he gestured vaguely to Dean’s entire body. “Kind of amazing and I know that I have never had a chance with you but I really, _really _like you. And I have for a while… sort of since the beginning of the year.”

“Oh, thank god,” Dean breathed, his shoulders relaxing. “Can I kiss you?” he asked. Cas almost took a step back but stopped himself.

“Do that,” he said, and it sounded almost like a command, but that didn’t really matter because Dean was planning on doing that anyway. He crossed the small space between them and fitted his lips to Cas’. His friend’s hand flew up to his neck and his own found their way to his belt loops, pulling him subconsciously closer.

When they surfaced for breath, Dean murmured, “I have liked you for a really long time, Castiel Novak. Anna told me you were gay and I thought that meant… well, that you weren’t interested in me.”

Cas laughed. “You’re an idiot, Dean Winchester.”

“I can’t believe you aren’t friends with my brother,” Dean muttered back just seconds before he kissed all the air out of Cas’ lungs again.

**Author's Note:**

> I really like the beginning of this. I'm not so sure about the end, but I am my harshest critic. Tell me what you thought!
> 
> Love,  
-Dean


End file.
